My phantom,My kane
by ISISASTARTE
Summary: My first story so please give it a try thank you


His dark, icy eyes were a mystery completely. The feeling shot through me from his touch was something foreign to me. And his voice . . . oh, his voice; it sent chills down my spine. The darkness closed in on me, making my whole body cold. I opened my eyes on a soft bed. Suddenly i start to recollect the events of l last night I was in my match against trish stratus when suddenly i felt a heavy blow to the back of my head i fought hard to keep my eyes open i caught glimpses the arena going dark ,then trish and jeff hardy laid out and being carried off by i gave up and let sleep take it all a dream? Was this all just in my imagination?

I crawled out of the silk bed, and walked down the steps to the open living room.

He was sitting at the Computer. It wasn't a dream. He was real. This was real.

I stepped toward him, his long brown hair silky and soft looking. He did not turn until I got closer to him. His blue eyes pierced through me like a sword. I couldn't look away from him. He had such mystery, such darkness. I put one hand on his masked cheek and he closed his eyes. He was cold, but I felt heat. He turned to me and slowly stood up. He opened his eyes and something was different. His eyes changed into a different shade. His eyes darkened with want, with need.

He slid his hands from my waist to my hips. His lips came so dangerously close, it made my breath quicken. I looked at his Red mask, covering half of his face. Then I looked at his lips, soft, aching for mine.

"kahlan," He sang in a saddened, longing tone , "Say you need me with you now and always."

I felt like I couldn't breathe, "Say the word and I will follow you." I sang softly, afraid that if I sang too loud this would all disappear.

"Share each hour with me, each night, each moment." We sang together. His eyes were on mine intensely. His gaze was so powerful.

"Say you love me." I sang.

"You know I do." He replied.

"Love me," We sang together, "That's all I ask of you."

With those last words his lips touched my briefly. My eyes rolled to the back of my head. Electricity shot down my spine. The power in his lips was unfathomable. I felt like I was going to fall into pieces in his arms. His hands wrapped around me, pulling me closer. I wrapped my arms around his firm neck and his tongue grazed my bottom lip. His hand slid up from my back to my neck and then the back of my head, causing the kiss to become more passionate.

"I want you forever, Kahlan." He whispered, releasing our lips for air.

I didn't realize how heavy I was breathing. I felt like I was flying hear him speak so sensually in his deep,southern accent. I wanted his darkness. I wanted everything, all of him, "Then take me forever."

He grabbed my hand and led me back to where I had awoken. He gazed back at me and I realized something had changed in his eyes. He was hungry for flesh, for me. His gentleness melted away, and his darkness took over him. I gazed in amazement.

When he arrived at his silk bed and looked at me. He started to untie my corset. He kissed my lips again, and I was taken away completely. His lips were different, before they were gentle, loving yet cold. Now they were passionate, hungry, warm and dark. He had so much power. His big hands pushed me gently on the bed. He crawled on top of me, kissing my neck hungrily.

In my mind I've already imagined our bodies entwining, defenseless and silent.

He bit my neck hard, making me gasp with pleasure. He slid my gown off, making it fall to the floor. His cold hands over my stomach causes me to tremble. His lips kissed my skin, . I put my hands on his neck as he kissed my lips roughly. I unbuttoned his shirt with my shaky hands, sliding it off his shoulders. He grabbed my thigh, squeezing it painfully. I wanted more; I ached for his darkness, for his intensity for his very soul.

I kissed him passionately ,working my way down his tight toned body I felt a growl in his chest. when i bit his harden nipple.I work on removing his tight black jeans revealing his toned thighs and huge thick hard manhood.I lean back to get a view of his beautiful body how anyone ever call this monsterous or ugly? I kiss him again and His fingers tangled around my long raven hair he placed his free hand on my throat. Barely touching my pale skin adding a little more pressure he softly rubs upward towards my chin then traces my lips with his thumb "you are so beautiful,my Kahlan". He bent down and captured my lips again his toungue exporing my mouth I felt a surge of passion that I've never felt before. My hips moved to meet his, as he grabs my soft hips and sets me on his lap.  
His lips traveled to my neck, and then along my jaw line as he enters me hard.I gasp being stretched, fufilled by him. gasp in his ear softly then nip beneath his ear i impale my self over and over on his hard shaft .His heat burns through me, hands and mouth claiming what I willingly give over to him control,passion,my very soul wants him . his growls muffled out my thoughts. He moves away from me and flips me over stands behind me thrusting into me again . The pleasure shoots through me, building even more intense. He takes his huge hand and smacks me hard on my ass I nearly come and over again he spanks me as he furiously pounds into me My body expels a lighting bolt numbing my mind and racing down to my very core .withen seconds he's slammed me onto my back and thrust his hardness in to me, I cling to his broad shoulders , as he picks up pace i can feel his release building his breath a howl of passion he releases and pulls me against his chest, my head rest on his thundering heart.I peacefully drift off in the strong loving arms of my beautiful phantom.


End file.
